Talk:Loud As A Whisper (episode)
Chorus I think Riva's Chorus deserves an article entry but I'm not sure what format it would take. Not every member of hte chorus needs its own link but maybe someone can suggest a name for the whole group (Riva's Chorus?) and we can link all to that. Logan 5 13:46, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) :The term Chorus (without qualifiers) was used to describe the group, so I suggest to use that as the article's title (plus, this title is already being used on some pages to refer to this group)... -- Cid Highwind 13:58, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Actually the characters should be represented on an individual basis since they were shown "breaking character" and becoming their own individuals when Riva departed with only "the Warrior" leaving the other two on the bridge requesting to have their own quarters. --Alan del Beccio 06:25, 28 June 2006 (UTC) Loud as a Whisper v. Loud As A Whisper The title card clearly capitalized the "A" in both "as" and "a" in the title. As I explained in my original page move, in the space provided for page moves, that the article page should reflect that. --Alan del Beccio 19:48, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure -- i mean, the TNG title cards use an "all-caps" font for style reasons, therefore many non-standard capitalizations exist. Shouldn't we maintain grammar rules for episode titles? -- Captain M.K.B. 19:58, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Actually no, in this case (and there may be others), the TNG title card was not "all-caps", it used both cap and lower case (again, in this case). --Alan del Beccio 20:04, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Klingon Peace Treaties I am concerned that the sentences regarding Riva's dealings with the Klingons are incorrect, and even conflicting. There is nothing to say that Worf is feeling remorse for their failure; indeed, the Federation is enjoying a peace with the Klingons at that point in history. As far as we know it could've been remorse for the Empire being tempered into a less war-like state., if he is feeling remorse at all. Furthermore, during the episode Riva states that he has never failed, which would conflict with the line about the Klingon treaties failing. While I realise that I could edit myself, I would prefer someone more experienced with this site to consider the changes, as I am just passing through. -- removed opinion/speculation :It is unlikely that entire families of deaf people would not have developed some form of Sign, at least as a secondary form of communication, and viewers may assume that this is what Riva is using in the scenes where he is shown Signing. As the subject heading says, it's an opinion mixed with speculation, neither of which belong in an encyclopedia. --From Andoria with Love 06:45, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Direction goofs in episode It is clear that Data interprets some of Riva's words before he signs them. Mal7798 19:37, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Moved from background I removed the following (signed) speculation from the background section of the article. --From Andoria with Love 06:11, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :In a scene after the death of his "chorus," Picard, Troi, and Data enter the obbservation lounge to meet with Riva, whose back is toward them. Picard says "Riva" out loud to get his attention. Riva, though deaf, turns as though he heard Picard. Since the actor who played riva, Howie Seago, is as deaf as his character, one could only speculate as to how he knew to turn and face the others. Perhaps he saw their reflection in the window? In context of the episode, however, that answer would be flawed, as the windows on the Enterprise were actually force fields (not a reflective surface). --Icesyckel 04:10, 12 December 2007 (UTC) When was it ever said that the windows on the Enterprise were forcefields? We see reflections in them all of the time... --OuroborosCobra talk 06:18, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::The Ent-D windows awhere of Transparent aluminum, so reflections are completely possible. Also, Riva was in some ways telepathic... On a not-entirely-unrelated note, I admit the apparent special effects glitch I just noted in the Background Notes could be construed as nit-picky...up to you guys...--Asleep.in.thered 17:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Normally it would be- but I wonder if it was mentioned somewhere like the TNG Companion book- which would make it something citeable that would be permissible. Anyone know?--31dot 21:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not in the Companion, I'm afraid.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree with the idea of removing it, especially since the windows on the Enterprise weren't forcefields, they were transparent aluminum. There was a couple of episodes where Data mentioned the windows being transparent aluminum. The forcefield window was on the Enterprise-E in the observation deck in and being the observation deck, I'd say that would be understandable for a forcefield window. But not over the entire ship. What if they suddenly lost power? There goes everyone on board all of a sudden, shot out into space. leandar 04:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh the forcefield window notion is definitely laughably ridiculous and has no place here...I was talking about the change of the star warping direction changing during the briefing scene--Asleep.in.thered 06:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Reading Lips It is mentioned in the episode that Riva can read lips, like for example when he is left alone with Councler Troy. This means that he must have learned to speak whatever language they speak on Betazet, as well as English, and several others depending on who's lips he reads, since the Universal translator does not (to my knowledge) translate visual communication. Can anyone offer support to this? – 04:24, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :We don't technically know that she isn't speaking English. Remember that she had a Human father. In fact, there are few characters the we know for certain are speaking another language, such as Quark, Rom, and Nog. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:58, 31 January 2008 (UTC) false information. Under continuity it was stated: :"During the briefing in the observation lounge, the stars alternate between warping right-to-left (aft-to-forward) and left-to-right (forward-to-aft) when the shot changes from the direct shots on William Riker to a more oblique shot across the conference table." This is incorrect. The angle of the camera shots does in fact have the stars changing directions, but they do continue to travel forward-to-aft, in perspective to the camera angle. The camera on Riker shows the port side window, while the camera on Riva is pointing out the starboard side. Phenomenaut 04:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Removed * At the end of the episode, as the Away Team and Riva beam down to the planet, Riker and Worf's phasers are holstered. When they materialise, the phasers magically appear in their hands. Nitpick.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Writing goof During their intimate dinner, Troi can understand Riva's sign language perfectly, yet once the Chorus is killed it's played as if no one can understand him until Data learns his exact sign language. Data is even shown interpreting for Troi afterwards. --Cobblepot 11:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :That would be a nitpick.--31dot 11:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC)